


Staying the Same

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Reader surprises Jonathan at NYUWarnings: Its kinda sad? i guessRequest: Hi!!! I love your work, it’s fantastic! Could you please write a Jonathan Byers fanfic where him and his girlfriend are in college and one goes and visits the other (like she goes and visits him at NYU)?? Please and thank you!!





	Staying the Same

While NYU was Jonathan’s greatest dream, he felt empty there. His roommate was constantly out partying, never at the dorm; and because of his introverted nature, making friends in his classes of 100 plus people proved more difficult than he imagined. He spent most of his time taking pictures, doing his homework, watching the same 3 movies he brought with him, and his favorite activity, talking to you on the phone. But the daily phone calls weren’t enough for him. Jonathan was used to seeing you everyday during school, after school, on the weekends, there were only a few times you two were apart.

Jonathan sat in his room arranging a stack of photos he had of you, his family, and other photos in an album. The pictures he took of you were the ones he was the proudest of, and while looking through his collection of photos, he found one of himself you took last summer. It was blurry and half his face was out of frame but he loved anything you did.

3 knocks coming from the door stole Jonathan from his thoughts. Quickly he moved to the door, thinking it was his roommate, stumbling back from a party drunk. But when he saw your face behind that door, he almost cried. It had been almost 5 months since he had seen you last.

“Hey baby, you missed me?” you grabbed him and pulled your boyfriend into a tight hug. The shoulder of your blouse soon became soaked with tears. “Babe, what’s the matter?” concern flooded your body. He was generally more reserved than emotional. You hadn’t seen him cry since he got Will back.

“I missed you so much, baby I missed you so much,” his body shook while he cried. He was a wreck, pulling you in closer and kissing your cheek. With each kiss he placed, a laugh left you, and that laughter turned to tears too.

You pulled away from him carefully, “Baby, we need to go inside, people are going to get concerned if they find us hugging each other and crying in the hallway of your dorm,” He followed you inside, and the two of you sat on his bed. His eyes were red, but he stopped crying at this point. “Tell me baby, how is it seeing me out of the blue?” He just laughed at your comment. You both stared at each other for a bit, sitting in comfortable silence. Finally able to see each others faces, when all you had was each others voices. He hadn’t changed at all; you were afraid New York would change your Jonathan, but the only thing that changed was where he slept at night. He noticed you had changed, your hair was longer, cheeks fuller and redder, you even wore lipstick different than your usual color choice. But he could tell your personality didn’t change at all. Still the same funny and Star Wars obsessed person he fell in love with as a freshman.

You looked down, and saw scattered around his bed were polaroids. Pictures you had seen a hundred times, and some you had never seen before. Flipping through the half completed photo album, you saw photos of you, before you started dating him, and documenting the progression of your relationship. Even as time went on, things always stayed the same. Your relationship always stayed strong, the love you both held never faltered. Even if you lived over 700 miles away from each other, everything would be the same.


End file.
